total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Friday Fever
Quotes Black Friday Starts... NOW! Diane: I am here live at The Hollywood Shopping Centre and in just a few moments, all the stores will open and the fighting will begin over cheap shit. Hold on, I am allowed to say shit on TV? Barbara: Holy shit, I must go right now! Hyden: If you're driving, you better not use my car because the last time you drove it, you crashed it into a snack shack. It was on the news because your bikini top got caught in one of the windows while you were getting out. Ciara: Shit, I gotta get there fast before they run out of Just Dance games. Jessie: Oh my god, I have to be there like right now! Rachel-Lou: Maybe I should drive because you're more Asian than me. Jessie: Rachel, don't be an instigator. Catfights in Aisles 7, 8 and 9 Cordelia: Holy crap, 95% off mascara and other makeup, I am so getting that. But only the ones that match my hair and outfit. Manjusha: Outta the fuckin' way bitch, I'm gettin' it first. Cordelia: Says you! (scratches Manjusha with her nails) Manjusha: Ha-ha, one of your nails broke! Cordelia: Oh fuck you, your outfit is so 2012. Meanwhile... Helen: Eeee!!! Those tops are 85% off and my credit card has less than $200 in it. Eileen: Hey bitch, back off. I'm getting my share first and I won't let you buy any of the fancy ones. Helen: No way, I got here first so I get dibs on the tops first. Eileen: Says you slut! (fist fights with Helen) Helen: Ow Eileen, you're pulling my hair! (Clothes rack falls on Eileen and Helen) We've Got a Bad Situation at K-Mart. Jessie: (gasps) Oh my god, 90% off all dresses! I am so going to get the nicest one and go to the prom in it. Pacifica: Oh no you don't you slut! Jessie: Don't call me a slut, Amy Winehouse. Pacifica: Ooh, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass! Jessie: Uh-oh! (runs) Pacifica: Move bitch, that designer dress that is 90% off is FUCKING MINE!! (slaps Jessie) Jessie: Ooh, this ain't over, skank! (runs to Pacifica and kicks her in the knee) Pacifica: Ahh!! That hurt! Jessie: Well maybe you deserved it! Pacifica: Eat shit, bitch! (throws some balls at her) Jessie: You get back here and catfight like a real woman, not like some retarded guy. This Just In - 25 Are Hospitalised Due To A Huge Fight Over A 80 Inch 3D TV Diane: Shocking news from Hollywood Shopping Centre, 25 people have been hospitalized after a huge fight over the last 80 inch 3D TV. Unfortunately, the 80 inch 3D TV did not survive the fight as some mindless idiot smashed it's screen and tipped it over. Here is some footage of the fight. Danton: (whistling, then gasps) Oh my god, an 80 inch 3D TV! And it's the last one! And it's 80% off! I am so getting this! (runs and bumps into Riley) Riley: Hey watch it, dumbass. Danton: Get out of the fucking way, dyke. I'm getting that 80 inch TV. Barbara: Wait, did he just say 80 inch 3D TV. I can finally watch 3D Movies at home! Josh: Oh, no way. I'm getting it so I can watch guy-on-guy porn. Barbara: Yeah, right faggot! (kicks Josh's balls) Derry: You just kicked my man you hoe! How dare you! (punches Barbara) Barbara: At least I don't get boners from watching One Direction videos. Jocelyn: Woah, time out! Barbara: Out of the way ching chong, you're not getting the 3D TV. (shoves Jocelyn) Jocelyn: Hey, don't call me that! Barbara: Oh no, there goes Byron, trying to get the 80 inch. Let's tackle him. 10 minutes later... Tyne: Ha! I got the 80 inch 3D TV first! USA! USA! Josh: Let's get her! (everyone chases Tyne) Danton: That TV is mine!! (jumps on Tyne, but smashes the TV) Tyne: You cock, you broke my fucking TV! Now where am I gonna watch XXX movies? (punches Danton) Danton: Ahhh... you bitch! Diane: The rest we cannot show you because it's beyond violent. Trivia Acknowledgements Paininfull1.png - Dieglex Gallery Paininfull1.png|Pacifica slaps Jessie in a K-Mart. Barbara Looking.jpg Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes